candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Olly
Biography Olly, born Oliver, is an NPC that Molli can meet in the Treasure Vault. He has been trapped in the mansion for three years, and is friends with the Bunber the Butler. Appearance Olly has orange-red hair, pale skin, and black glasses. His glasses obscure his eyes. He wears an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, a black belt with a white buckle, and purple shoes, he carries a flashlight in his left hand. Dialogue Greetings "Ah, you startled me! Who are you!? I’ve never seen you around the mansion before… Your name’s Molli? I see! My name is Oliver. My friends call me Olly. Though to be fair, not sure I have any actual friends left. It’s kinda hard to have friends when you’ve been trapped in a spooky mansion for 3 years! I suppose I could call Bunber the Butler a friend, if ghosts count as friends, that is." "Oh, hey Molli. How’s it going? Have you found a way out of this place yet? I just want to go home." "Hey Molli. Good to see you still have your soul." "Ah, Molli! You scared me! I thought you were a ghost." Lore "What? You wanna know how I ended up here? Well, it’s a long story. But to put it bluntly: I was trying to impress this girl I had a crush on. Her name is Suzie Butterscotch. What!? You know Suzie from school? Man, this is so embarrassing…" "I guess I’ll tell you a bit more about how I ended up here. I was at the corner store, when I happened to overhear Suzie talking with a friend of hers. She was complaining how the store’s candy selection was lame. I’ve always been kind of a dork, but I thought maybe I could impress Suzie if I could find her some super awesome candy!" "Guess I’ll continue my story… I was trying to think how I could get some super amazing candy for Suzie. I then remembered my dad telling me about the Candy King’s Candy Emporium, an awesome candy store utopia that used to be this big, popular place back when my dad was a little kid. There were rumors that the Candy King lived in an old mansion at the edge of town, but no one had seen him in years, ever since his shop was closed. I thought maybe I could visit him, and see if he had any spare candy lying around. Imagine how cool Suzie would think I am if I gave her some of this legendary candy! Boy, was I ever wrong!" "You want me to finish my story? Alright… So I ventured into the woods, towards the mansion. I’d never done anything so scary in my entire life! I eventually came upon the mansion. It was way scarier than I ever could have imagined! But I decided that if I didn’t do this, Suzie would never notice me! It was only after I got trapped in this mansion that I realized how big of a mistake I had made. Why didn’t I just order some cool candy online? Or have my dad drive to the next town over? Just promise me you won’t tell Suzie about this if we ever get out of here! I can’t live with the embarrassment!" Tips "You know, the more ghosts you disintegrate in succession, the more souls you'll be rewarded with. Sometimes it pays off to take a risk and keep your chain counter up. And the more souls you have, the more stuff you can buy. Though Speaking for myself, I'm usually too afraid to go after big chains. What if i make a mistake and end up as a ghost's lunch!?" "You should try out different charms you unlock. Don't be afraid to experiment! You never know what combination might work best for your style of ghost-hunting! Though speaking for myself, I usually just stick to heart-boosting charms. I'm too afraid of trying the risky charms!" "Different flashlights have different pros and cons. It's important to pick a flashlight that works well with your style of ghost-hunting. Not to mention the special rewards you can unlock for finishing challenges with specific flashlights. Though speaking for myself, some of those other flashlights scare me. What if I burn my hand on the lantern!?" "Have you noticed? If you can maintain a chain of 10 or higher, your heart meter under your Chain Gauge will start to fill. If it fills up all the way, you'll be rewarded with a heart! It could be the difference between life and death! Though speaking for myself, I've never seen this phenomenon with my own eyes. I'm much too afraid to go up against that many ghosts!" "You know, there's always more than one way to approach a horde of ghosts. Sometimes it pays off to wait for a safe opening before jumping to a new floor. Other times, it might be better to play more aggressively and clear floors preemptively before things get out of control. Always assess the situation before blindly jumping around! Though speaking for myself, I usually just hide in the corner and hope the ghosts don't see me." Upon meeting Bunber the Butler (via Servant's Curse) "Molli! Thank gosh you're here! That creepy butler ghost keeps trying to talk to me! Every time he gets close, I run away hoping he'll just leave me alone. Why is this happening to me!?" Upon meeting Paige "Oh, hey Molli. Have you talked to Paige yet? At first, I was a little cautious of her because she carries around a lot of scary stuff in that big bag of hers. But then she offered me a delicious-looking cookie, and a few words of encouragement. She's actually really sweet!" Upon meeting Hector "Oh, Molli! It's you. Whatever you do, don't talk to that scary guy over there. I think his name is Hector, and he makes a career out of hunting supernatural creatures! Anyone who actively seeks out ghosts and ghouls is surely a dangerous maniac!" Trivia * Molli can walk through stages with Olly in case she brings the Four-Eyes Charm. * Listen to the entirety of Olly's tragic tale gives an achievement. Gallery Startled Olly.jpeg Oliver Olly.jpeg OllyTreasureRoom.jpeg Category:Characters Category:NPC